User blog:Steelearth14/Posers, Stalking Parents, and Huggies Jeans.
Wow. So i just got back from the BBL today. Whoa, what a fail. All partecipants were at least 8 or younger beside me. This one kid was 5, and I'm pretty sure I saw a Huggies Jeans sticking out of his pant-side. This other kid had a participant card from the Baku-Con.It was yellow, the lowest (losers) division. So I said, ("Hey, so you went to Baku-Con?" RESPONSE- "Yea, and I won") FAIL! The kid was not that kid who was like 16 and had a mustache. (As seen on Bakugan.com and the community) The actual winner. He was like 9 and short with blond hair. He started fake gloating like, ("Yea, I won. I got a flatscreen TV. There gonna mail me a . . . ") I stoped listening. No one was mailing him squat. There's the "Posers" part. Now for the parents. Mind you, the entire time, every little tike parent there was staring me down. They stood way too close to the tables. Two tables. Wow. Ok, but now. This one kids parent was like less than a foot from me and his kids match. During the second round, he looked at th table for a second, then at me, and started talking. ('You know, you have an advantage, the table is slightly slanted towards him son so . . . ) . . . Not true. The table was normal. His kid just stinked. But later on, his dad went over to his ear and whispered something for like 2 minutes. I don't know what, but it was wierd. The whole time not one kid had the right cards/Bakugan season wise, but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted the free card. So, that kid won. I wonder if it had to do with the fact that he rolled from 2 centimeters away, and on the oppiside of the table side, almost . . . That was the "Parents" part. Now finally, I'll say the diapers part, repeated. The kid who was 5 was wearing them, it stuck out of his no name brand short shorts, with a WARNING totally awesome sarcasm Bakugan t-shirt. His mom asked me a million questions, and all I actually got to telling her was what color/how may cards to use. After I won the brawl she said something after looking at my ability cards. It was like. "Oh what are those?" I responded. Then, "Oh, I guess we and son? aren't smart enough to use those." Before that, "Oh, you didn't tell us . . . "I'M NOT YOUR PERSONAL REFERENCE! Your kid had no chance. I didn't even use one ability card. Last part. Her kid, like every other tike, had all mixed up cards, from seasons 1 and 2. How the firetruck does her kid "CJ" have season 1?! He must have got them at like, age 2! Ugh. Sincerly, 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|ZOOBLES-GASP! 18:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts